Before Partner's In Crime
by Ciarabeth Dyshannighan
Summary: A series of One-Shots between the Joker and Dr. Harleen Quinzel (SUICIDE SQUAD)


(Just wanna say sorry for not uploading, I went on a holiday down to Dunedin for the week with my Dad and I didn't have any internet connection to upload!)

 **Shot** _ **93MANIAC**_ **for this request!**

 **NOTE: These characters aren't mine, they are owned by DC Comics.**

 **Author's Note:** Chur guys for the reviews and favorites very much appreciated! This isn't that great but I thought it would be considered average, first time doing a Harleen and Joker One-Shot, this is Suicide Squad but also some off the Video Game 'Arkham Knight' at the end.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel walked into the cold room at Arkham Asylum that belonged to the infamous Clown Prince of Gotham himself. She felt an icy chill go down her spine as she stepped in closer to get a better look. The room that he sat in was pitch black, she could barely see half a meter in front of her. This wasn't what she expecting, it seemed to be made out of concrete, just to her left she could see drawn in a vivid marker the words going around: 'Hahaha!', Dr. Quinzel breathed in and out to stay calm,

 _You're working with a psychopath act professional_ , she thought to herself,

She could hear his humble breathing in the corner and him licking his lips as if he was just about to eat. Dr. Quinzel bit her lip to gain the power to speak,

'Mr Joker?' she asked confidently as she felt his eyes on her, she had no idea where he was, 'I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel your new psychiatrist', Dr. Quinzel walked closer trying to feel the table and seat where she was suppose to be sat at by now.

Dr. Quinzel spread her arms out to feel the chair, the Joker's folder and other special documents in her right hand, the Joker found it quite amusing that she didn't know where she was going.

'Oof!' she grunted as she hit the table corner with her hip,

'Ow-ie' said the Joker quietly, 'That's gotta hurt' he said in a low-voice,

Dr. Quinzel got quite a fright from his sudden words and she gasped as he spoke,

'Fuc-, I mean . . . There you are' she rephrased as she remembered the rule: Don't Swear in front of your patients, as if they were children or something, she hated that rule mostly because she was a constant potty mouth. She glided her hand across the table blind to see the chair, she moved it left and then hit rock bottom when she accidentally hit the Joker's chest, she turned immediately red (even though you couldn't see it), and gritted her teeth,

'I-I'm so sorry' Dr. Quinzel immediately said, she was scared of the fact that she just hit the Joker in the chest, 'It's just that-that I can't see' the Doctor stuttered, in all truth she was absolutely terrified at how the Joker may react, but it wasn't as though the Joker could pick her up and throw her across the room because he was in a straight jacket but she was still terrified.

The Joker stared at her gliding hand that moved cautiously away, she backed away slowly from the area that she supposed the Joker was in, and the Joker laughed.

'Ha-ha-ha!' he did his strange cackle that made her feel a little bit warm. Did he find this funny? Or was this something he did that meant: 'I'm gonna kill you?', she kept questioning this until he finally stopped, she was against the wall and she felt the light switch on her back, she quickly turned around and flicked it down. The lights blared up as she saw his face.

He was extremely pale, the words: _Damaged_ on his forehead and beside his left cheek a small little _J_ , printed there. His hair was bright green, slicked back with whatever he used (she couldn't smell any gel of any sort, maybe it was natural?), the silver teeth he had on his teeth as he was grinning at her and his hollow cheeks that lined in his masculine jawline. She also noticed the small V's under his eyes that were scarred on (probably by a knife) like Jester's make up, they were very small but gave off the effective look. Another thing was that he didn't have any eyebrows, though if he did he would look a bit stupid in her opinion and the scars around his eyes kicked off a Psychopathic look.

Dr. Quinzel relied on keeping to wall when she looked into his piercing blue eyes, she smiled weakly as he tilted his head and soaked his lip,

'Do your friend's call you Harley, Doctor?' the Joker asked in a low and slow voice, as she breathed in deeply she gained yet again the confidence,

'I don't have many friends',

'Well you got one now' the Joker replied smiling at her, she bit her lip and leaned off of the wall and gave him a real smile, it was the first time the Joker had received a real smile.

 _Keep her_ , a voice said in his head over and over as Dr. Quinzel continued her session with him.


End file.
